LN발광 BMS:수록 곡 목록
LN발광의 곡 목록을 서술하는 페이지입니다. 일반 발광 쪽은 발광 BMS:수록 곡 목록을 참조 *만약 이 문서를 수정한다면, 구독자의 편의를 위해 각 난이도 별로 제목 오름차순으로 정렬해 주세요. *곡 제목은 인터넷 랭킹의 제목을 그대로 복사해서 표기합니다. 만약 위키텍스트의 [], <>인식 문제가 발생할 경우, ()로 치환해 주세요. *만약 같은 난이도에 다른 차분이 존재한다면, SP★XX(X)형식으로, 괄호 안에 다른 차분이란걸 구분할 수 있는 숫자를 넣어 주세요. ◆00 *cold planet (Oceanfront City Remix) [7LN-for BEGINNER] *cy:cle [Long Note] *I do all may star Live 4 U[SP HYPER] *La fin et l'aube (Flutist) *melancholy my day song *Sequential Emotions[7keys そんなことよりLNしようぜ] *ポヱ --- LN7 *リフラ[sikkari] *幸せについて(LN ENJOY edit) *星蝕セクエンス [LN Enjoy Edit] *仲間を求めて [LN] ◆01 *EUROPEAN AVIATION -flyable- *lightsphere *Luce =LN◆1= *phantasmagoria. (bms edit) [Another] *Stay beside me (Another7) *Two losses *under the moonlight[LN] *VIEW *Wiinter dream [7keys SGR-LN] *それは、遠い夏の日[7Key Long Note] *月陽炎 (長七) *幻の大地セルペンティナ *物怪舞踏 -Another LN- *恋のテレフォンナンバー [ANOTHER] *路上のギリジン-Shou+rt Mix-[7key_LN] ◆02 *Alicia [LN NOVICE] *Armais (LN Hyper) *CASSINI [7key,Another] *DESTINY [1からはじめるLN] *enrai［大山神社］ *Flesvelka [LN Hyper] *Flying with R.(7KEYS LN ANOTHER) *Graduating traveler -stella- *HE is an Energizer (7keys LN) *Kanon's Fantasia -Flower Forest- (EXTREME) *Papyrus *Passing On The Stairs (I Will Rise Above the World MIX) -LN LUMINESCENCE- *SPUTNIK[7key,Another] *Teleportation [SGE-therLN] *x-Aria -frenzy mix- (LN) *☆ さくらなみきのかぜ ☆ 7keyLN *はるいろ こみち (7KEYS ANOTHER LN) *我が生贄のための賛美曲 *彼岸帰航-idling mix- (HYPER-LN) *夜明けの少女たち [7K-楽園の･･･] ◆03 *colorbar -7LN- *EXILE [LN HYPER] *Ice Flower [Nanatic-LN] *Iolitia [7key/Hanuther-Fix] *kyrie(7keys-LN) *Memories of Sky-CoolDownMIX- [LN HIMMEL] *MooN -SP LN EASY- *Moonlight Ducktales -7key LN- *myste`re [29LN] *Ocean Memory [LN-ENJOY] *P.S: Plasma Strike[HARD] *Pangaea [B-U-T LN] *Parasitize Your Head(CN)[SP HYPER] *Theme of Maia -LongNote- *＊CinnamoN＊ (7LN) *エンバディメント ～2010 flynation mix～ [7KEYS LN HYPER] *ネガイカナウヒカリ (CHALLENGE : FREEZE Special) *十十日月[7-STD] *道しるべ [LeanBox] ◆04 *Aihana (Love+ Edit) [PLANET] *Air -Airmagest- *AutumnBreeze [LN Another7 *Canon (blazing summer mix) -7LN hard- *Chariot [LN-yumether] *cy:cle[LNH] *Eclipse -Luna- (7-LN) *ETERNAL DRAIN (NANATHER) *Flesvelka [LN Another] *Jack-the-Ripper◆ [7EXPERT] *kyrka [Lowee] *La fin et l'aube [穴] *Metropolis[LN-SC] *My Soul, Your Beats! [ANOTHER] *Pangaea[HYPER LN7] *Suser Freitag(Another) *The Fate Of The Fairies [LN Another] *under the moonlight[LNH] *うどんげぇじ[29LN] *ソウキュウ・スカイスクレイパー -LN- *ハルカ カナタ [Another] *メルト (electeto lounge ver.) [ANOTHER] *遠い星のライカ [LN] *行雲流水[LN Hyper] *少年と妖精の物語 [Stella] *組曲「パピルス・アドヴェンチュア」 *風仁雷仁 [LN Hyper] *夢の跡 -remember regret- [LN-A] *勿忘草[LN-HYPER] *煉獄-Purgatorium- [ちょんマゲスト] ◆05 *74 -LN mix- *A c i - L M A G E S T *Alicia(SP VALKYRIE) *Ascension to Heaven [7LN-天国への階段] *Famicom sweet memories [7LN-カーテン初級] *Fantasmagoria (Flutist) *Freya [enjoy o2jam Edit] *Halcyon [LN Hyper] *JULIAN for B.O.F.2009 [7KEY LN HARD] *Levitation [L/EX] *Like an Orange -LN- *[(SPH[LN)]] *LOVE☆BEAM (orange summer mix) [29LN] *myste`re [LN-yumether] *orange tea [LN Hyper] *Parasitize Your Head(CN)[SP ANOTHER] *Swivel (黄金のカーテン) *tightrope city [LN Another] *おにコア [NANATIC LN] *ポケットモンスター ブラック・ホワイト 四天王戦 [7KEYS LN HYPER] *モリオンの姫 [SGR-LN] *[[ε-δLongNote (ANOTHER)]] *小さなてのひら (Join Handz Remix) [LN] *豊穣の都 プロウシア [LN] *妹様Exterminator(クランベリートラップ) ◆06 *Her Majesty[LN Another7] *ice valley -六花の少女- *macaron -macaLN- *marginated [Almagest] *P-ChicK-ParK (・◆・) *Parousia [Last Judgment] *SEPIA -LN(HYPER)- *sweet and bitter (LN) *waterlife (LN Another) *Wondering Fortune [o2 version] *あにまらいおっとeasy[encore2] *さくら (NANATHER LN) *にじいろクレヨン -そらいろキャンバス- *ゲルニカの壁 [7BLOCKS] *サクライロフワリ -LN HALTHER- *銀の意志 (HYMMELI) *幻の大地セルペンティナ *桜華月 [LN FLOWER DRIFT] *正解はひとつ！じゃない！！ [long note] ◆07 *Absurd Gaff [LN Hyper] *Aeventyr *edge of the universe [7LN-銀河にねがいを] *Exodus [LN-yumether] *Leviathan [LN Aquather] *longblue AnotherLN *[[LN Another (修正版)]] *PEACE BREAKER [LN-HYPER] *Stella Story [pimple] *the fifth act *銀の風[アルマゲドン] *四十五年ノ雪桜 [風雪] *日立の樹-この木なんの木- -stella- *妖晶零弐 [7key_LN本番] *樂夜 -nihilistic- (LN FROM THE CRADLE TO THE GRAVE) ◆08 *aliceblue (Radio Edit) (SP LN-ANOTHER) *DJおっさん 尻削り節 remix *Dream Rocket* [Rainbow*] *Endymion [SGE-therLN] *ERIS [LN Another] *FREE (REMIX) [The Peaceful Earth] *G.N. [LN HYPER] *Honesis Costum [Photo virus] *L'ouvreur [Tonalite] *Lapis [ATLATIA] *Qualia [sCN] *SCARLET ZONE [7NANATHER-LN] *starless [7key LuNLuN] *subconsciousness -LN DAYBREAK- *The Fall -秋風索寞- *the lost dedicated LNanother *さようなら、いままで魚をありがとう -LN LUMINESCENCE- *異説彼岸花 第一 -原初のアマリリス- [INSANE] *架空ユリカゴ *決戦！サルーイン -Final Battle with Saruin- [Animate] *叔父貴[LN ANOTHER] *点、線、面、立体 (LN Function) *天上のポリスルイン [LN Hyper] ◆09 *Angel dust [sCN] *Cynthia -with moon light- (7-LN((((^o^))))) *Endless Dance -TIME PARADOX- *I do all may star Live 4 U[SP ANOTHER] *Ladymade corestar [LN-yumether] *Plastic Mind [NANATHER LN] *Radiosonde [Finished Scenario] *RAY [沙華] *ピアノ協奏曲第1番”蠍火”(なんでも吸い込むピンク色のための) [K-Longnote] *星蝕セクエンス [LN-yumether] ◆10 *Arxisia [7key LN-APPLIED7] *AutumnBreeze [LN Extra7] *Debut *NATSU-TSUKUYO+LONGNOTE 修正版 *Retroactive Rain [LN((((^o^))))] *The world is bliss (BMS edit) [Borealis] *Xecus -LN SPECTRUM- *○○バスタースパーク [7KEYS ANOTHER] *[[7BLOCKS 修正版]] *英雄 ～氷の妖精のお話～ [LN] *海神寓拝 -邂逅- *機織姫の日記 (LuNLuN) *少女の舞葬[LN] *長絶技巧練習曲第一番「芯世界」 *闘気に満ちた草原 -HALTHER- *魔界イコノクラスト ◆11 *Angel dust[7key//LN-Dark] *another justice [7KEY NANATHER LN] *Canon (blazing summer mix) (ii地獄の壁ii) *Extinction and Reproduction [LN Rearranged] *FF4 ゴルベーザ四天王とのバトル [NANATHER LN] *KRAKEN -タコの足- *orion ring [neutronBeaM] *rePrayer [7key LuNLuN] *The Justice Ray Part II *ゲルニカの[壁] *玄城バトル [アビス長] *亡き皇女の為のセプテット [NANATIC LN] ◆12 *Acque Minerali[Borealis] *Central GRAY [o2LN_HD] *DESIRE DRIVE (LLS HARDCORE REMIX) [LLN] *Flesvelka [LN Extra] *La notti bianche [LN-yumether] *Memories of Sky [SGE-therLN] *Passing On The Stairs (I Will Rise Above the World MIX) -LN SPECTRUM- *Volt -この想い、届け- *ロマンシング サガⅠ-バトル2- [NANATHER LN] *夢幻城デクシア [実家] *迷いの森と赤ずきん *幽霊楽団(Prismriver's Dancefloor Style) [LN Ensemble] ◆13 *Akasagarbha [Folklore] *AXION [29LN] *BABYLON [BABYLONG] *Hello Longnotes!! *IRREPLACEABLE THINGS -LN SPECTRUM- *Jack-the-Ripper◆ [LN ReMASTER TYPE2] *Writhe of Pain *yoshi come here! [でっ] *りんご樹のならぶ村 -iLN- *十六夜桜 [舞い戻る言霊] *少女の舞葬[許される] *翠蜜蝶 -LN SPECTRUM- *夜明けの少女たち [Reversal] ◆14 *-if-扉のその向こう側へ -SANDGLASS- *A gratitude... -retribution- *ametsuchi　-stella- *another justice [魔界] *AXION [7LN-for Mr.K.(修正版)] *HAPPY☆LONG☆NOTES *Idealized Land [LN アリゾナ ] *kururi，hirari [Borealis] *Love's Rebirth'06 [Borealis] *Magical Long Notes *MooN -SP LN HYPER- *NEW ANACHRONISM -もう、主人公になった- (dream side) *P-ChicK-ParK(・◆・ ≡ ・◆・) *Qliphoth *Rotterdam Racer [NANATHER LN] *September Wind [LN Another] *UG Labyrinth [SGE-therLN] *ねぇ？メイドさんはみんな忠実だと思う？ [コポォｗｗｗｗ] *聖戦ものがたり [てごわいロングノーツ] ◆15 *Joker [XaaaCi] *La notti bianche [SHD] *Last! Least! Regrets!! *Love & Justice [Hysteric] *Merry Christmas Mr.Ginkgo *Missing Banquet [HG] *MY ETHER[壁] *My Soul，Your Beats! [SHD] *Quickening 2 the RED [XaaaCi] *Romancing Sa･Ga3 ラストバトル RockArrange ii地獄の壁ii *決戦！サルーイン -Final Battle with Saruin- [XaaaCi] *白の魔法の光 -セイントビーム- ◆16 *Halcyon [LN Extra] *Quad Queens [Joker] ◆?? *ColdBreath-Millenniumstyle-(Another) *Endeavor [Borealis] *eth剣 *Judah[EZ2DJ] *M-A(LN Rearranged) *PLUGOUT [投擲！ゴリラの室伏姫！] *Pure Ruby [HYMMELI] *全部長い